Teal Diamond
Teal Diamond is one of the 4 diamonds in the Great Roselite Authority (her gem on the insignia is on the top). She has a thick Indian accent compared to that of Orange Diamond's thick middle-eastern accent. Role in the authority Teal Diamond is a diplomat and she was tasked with being diplomatic towards homeworld and thus she cant fight so in the event of an attack Orange Diamond is tasked with protecting her. Her court is made up of diplomatic gems e.g: Sapphires, Zircons, Aquamarines etc. Appearance Teal Diamond has Blue hair with light blue streaks. She wears a strapless and sleeveless dress whenever she is doing her duties. This dress is Teal with a black belt in the middle of it and she has skin as blue as the sky. While Orange diamond thinks she is extremely beautiful. She is the most picked on in the authority not by her court or any other gems but by Strawberry Diamond, Scarlet Diamond and all of Homeworld. Gold Diamond even said she was "too blue for his liking" that meant that he didnt like the way she was dressed. However Orange Diamond does not mistreat her. Personality She is extremely nice and kind and will comfort any one who is upset within her court. However when it comes to Homeworld she is distant but determined. She often sees Homeworld as good trading partners and always looks to the positive she has been able to strike a deal with some homeworld gems that they will not attack their colonies but this is another reason why she is picked on for being too "empathetic" and "nice" towards Homeworld. Relationships These are her relationships Scarlet Diamond † Scarlet Diamond constantly bullies and harasses Teal Diamond for alot of reasons. She and Strawberry Diamond stop teal diamond at any chance of getting a colony. She constantly harasses her and abuses her. It has gotten to the point where homeworld has described the ill-treatment as "disgusting" and "horrific". Scarlet diamond also says really horrible things towards teal. She has stated that rose never loved her and that the only reason she was a diamond was because they let her be one (which of course is not true since she was made one). Any time that teal diamond attempts to get a colony either Scarlet Diamond or Strawberry diamond will attack and shoot her ships down. Scarlet will then spread rumours about her saying that she "stole" her colony. However things took a turn for the worst when teal diamond was assassinated by scarlet diamond's quartz soldiers. Scarlet diamond simply tried to cover it up but it was revealed that she did in fact plan teal diamond's assassination with her. Scarlet Diamond did feel somewhat remorse for the death of Teal diamond whereas strawberry diamond didnt feel any remorse at all. She was sentenced to death by homeworld where on trial She was asked the same question by steven "What would my mom think if she saw you now?" '''(his mom being Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond). When scarlet was shattered she saw in her head, Rose's furious face looking on her and rose looking really angry. Which is why minutes before she was shattered she had a look of absolute horror on her face. '''Strawberry Diamond † Strawberry diamond was the diamond who planned to kill teal diamond and was the one who bullied teal diamond alot of the time. She was the one responsible for the assassination of Strawberry Diamond and she was happy when she learned that Gold was in love with her. To strawberry diamond, Teal diamond was disgusting, ugly and a short gem and nothing more. She happily took pride in bullying and harassing teal diamond. Orange diamond was angry and asked them the question that would haunt scarlet diamond forever which was "What would Rose Quartz think if she saw us now?". Strawberry Diamond did not feel any remorse for the shattering of teal diamond and when she was being shattered she was laughing. Orange Diamond † Orange Diamond was the only diamond in the G.R.A that gave teal diamond any respect at all. She loved teal diamond and tried to stop other diamonds from bullying her. Orange Diamond was the most feared in the authority because she had the most colonies, the most quartz soldiers and the most gem ships. She often let teal diamond stay with her. Orange Diamond and teal diamond were the only true roselite gems and they both know that rose quartz is pink diamond. Unlike Strawberry diamond and Scarlet Diamond, they accepted pink and how she was really rose quartz all along. They even refer to pink as "My Diamond". However Orange diamond was a little less loyal to rose after hearing it and sometimes thinks of rose as a liar. But nevertheless she respects Pink Diamond. Category:SU Category:Roselites Category:Traitors